1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor test equipment with concentric pogo towers, and more particularly, to a semiconductor test equipment with expandable pogo tower.
2. Description of Related Art
In terms of the current technology, the specifications of semiconductor test equipments almost cannot be changed. For instance, the conventional specifications of common semiconductor test equipment have 256 input/output channels and 16 groups DPS. However, due to the development of the functional integration are higher and higher in electronic products, the signal types are getting more complex related thereof.
However, improving the testing capacity in order to satisfy the current industrial requirements, the testing capabilities have been improved continuously. Hence, the specifications have been gradually upgraded from the 256 input/output channels and 16 groups DPS to the 512 input/output channels and 32 groups DPS. For this purpose, the outdated equipment with the 256 input/output channels and 16 groups DPS is difficult to further expand its test specifications due to limitations of original software or hardware, expect for re-purchasing new equipment with the 512 input/output channels and 32 groups DPS.
Although the re-equipped equipments are existed in order to expand the test specifications, it takes considerable costs of re-equipping and would not be compatible with the original test specifications after re-equipped. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an equipment that can be both compatible with the old and the new test specifications, which improves the problems as aforementioned for the equipment used in testing the shortcomings of a single specification, and may easy to expand the equipments according to the actual requirements.